


【维勇（论坛体）】结婚新闻发布会

by xs185969



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs185969/pseuds/xs185969





	

【维勇（论坛体）】结婚新闻发布会

体育论坛＞花式滑冰＞维克托•尼基福罗夫与胜生勇利结婚新闻发布会报导

１Ｌ　楼主

 

内容转自　ＸＸ晚间新闻  
维克托•尼基福罗夫与胜生勇利结婚新闻发布会报导　  
２０１７年２月１５日

俄罗斯前花滑选手、现任花滑教练：维克托•尼基福罗夫（２８）与日本前花滑选手胜生勇利（２４）于２月１４日在长谷津举行结婚典礼，各国花式滑冰选手皆到场祝福这对夫夫，今日上午维克托•尼基福罗夫与胜生勇利召开记者会宣布昨日成婚的喜讯。

因两人是无预警的发布结婚喜讯，记者会中问到为何没有订婚仪式，对此尼基福罗夫先生的回答是：「那是因为勇利在大奖赛决赛的前一天跟我在圣家堂前互相交换了订婚戒指，我们认为那次就算是订婚仪式了，因此我们便没有再办一次订婚仪式的想法。」

是谁先求婚的呢？对于这个问题胜生勇利选手回答：「应该算是我，不过那时候跟维克托互相戴上戒指的时候是真的没想到求婚这方面上的。因为根据日本这里的习惯上戒指戴右手上是为了安神，但我没想到在俄罗斯那里戒指戴在右手上是结婚的意思。」他有些不好意思的笑笑，「后来知道的时候真的吓了一大跳，结果就这样顺其自然的变成订婚戒指了。」  
接着问到两人结婚后有没有什么规划时，尼基福罗夫先生表示两人会先进行为期三个月的蜜月旅行，蜜月旅行结束之后会开始筹办滑冰商演，目前确定会在俄罗斯及日本各举办一场商演，剩余地点还在商讨当中。

两人是否会一起成为花滑教练呢？再来，尼基罗福夫先生之后是否会回俄罗斯当教练呢？  
关于这一点尼基福罗夫先生表示还在考虑是否要答应俄罗斯方的邀请回俄罗斯当教练，但一切皆等胜生勇利选手考到教练证照之后才会正式决定。  
而记者问到蜜月地点时，尼基福罗夫先生大方回答：「我们会到熟识的选手的家乡去进行蜜月旅行。」

 

目前记者确定两人可能的蜜月旅行地点如下：韩国、中国、泰国、哈萨克斯坦、捷克、意大利、瑞士、美国、加拿大。  
而两人的婚礼视频上传不到一日便有近百万的点阅量，可见两人的婚礼十分受到外界关注。  
（婚礼视频）  
记者ＸＸＸＸ报导

＊＊＊以上转载ＸＸ电子新闻网＊＊＊＊

恭喜维勇夫夫结婚（鼓掌  
下方为昨天的婚礼影片连结，三个连结都为同一影片，不过没有字幕就是了  
连结１  
连结２  
连结３  
若有影片档案无法播放的话请告知，楼主会尽速补档

＊新增

感谢３４Ｌ小天使提供翻译影片连结，连结置顶影片为婚礼影片  
密码：维勇夫夫结婚日期  
（维勇字幕组网站连结）

２Ｌ  
谢谢楼主影片资源！  
恭喜维勇夫夫结婚！

３Ｌ  
在情人节结婚啊……这两人真是太可怕了（在虐狗程度上

４Ｌ  
难怪我昨天掐指一算今年情人节不是一个单纯的情人节

５Ｌ  
昨天跟了彼集脸书直播婚礼的人表示，ＭＤ这两人一直在疯狂虐狗

６Ｌ  
楼上＋１  
粉红泡泡简直要穿破屏幕好吗

７Ｌ  
诶只有我觉得在溜冰场里结婚超浪漫的吗

８Ｌ  
不不不，不只你一个！  
我看到直播的时候整个哭出来了，维勇的缘分就是从滑冰上开始的ＱＡＱＱ

９Ｌ  
听到婚礼会场响起Ｙｕｒｉ　ｏｎ　ｉｃｅ就马上哭出来了，祝你们幸福呜呜

１０Ｌ  
其实我蛮意外记者不知道维勇两个已经订婚的消息，毕竟彼集在大奖赛决赛期间有在ＩＧ上贴维勇夫夫订婚戒指照片，然后说：大家，我的挚友跟他的爱人订婚了！  
贴文出来后底下简直跟疯了一样，全都在尖叫，对，尖叫的人也包括我（。

１１Ｌ  
应该是没有关注吧，刚刚查了一下记者资料发现不是负责体育版的记者  
感觉应该要诸冈主播他们才会比较清楚

１２Ｌ　 楼主  
是的，这个记者不是负责体育版的，所以发出来的新闻稿会比较没那么详细  
不过因为其他家的新闻应该要明天早上才会出来，我看到今天的晚报有报导结婚的新闻，就想说快点跟论坛的大家分享这个好消息就先转贴这个了。  
真的很抱歉Ｔ＾Ｔ

１３Ｌ  
楼主不用道歉啦！  
毕竟你也是好心想跟大家分享（摸摸

１４Ｌ  
等等等等等，我看到什么！  
维勇夫夫终于结婚了吗！！！！

１５Ｌ  
哇哦，楼上的消息接收太慢了

１６Ｌ  
其实我也是现在才知道，昨天完全不知道有直播这件事ＱＱ

１７Ｌ  
其实很多人都不知道的样子，毕竟昨天是工作日又是情人节  
最重要的是，维勇夫夫在上午办婚礼（。  
你们可以尊重一下要上班不能看直播跟论坛的社畜吗（大哭

１８Ｌ  
１７Ｌ说的没错，他们结婚的时候大家不是在上班就是上课，晚上的话有对象的人都跑去约会去了  
而且昨天论坛上也没有人发帖子说这件事

１９Ｌ  
其实不是没有人发帖，是大家都跑到隔壁的维勇专属论坛发结婚帖喜大普奔了

２０Ｌ  
因为之前有人发维勇夫夫互动帖结果被一些维克托唯粉掐还被检举，所以大家都不敢在这发了（。  
幸好这次维勇夫夫召开记者会有新闻稿才能发出来，唯粉也不能出来吵

２１Ｌ  
讲真那些维克托的唯粉真的超级可怕的，每个都是以女友粉自居，之前还发帖疯狂黑勇利

２２Ｌ  
对对对我记得那个  
我是因为那个帖子对勇利路转粉的  
勇利小天使明明就滑的不错，而且他对于曲子的演绎真的很棒，哪有她们说的那么一文不值

２３Ｌ  
她们就认为维克托是被勇利逼迫的啰，大奖赛中国赛维勇夫夫接吻那次还说是勇利不要脸的勾引维克托（冷笑  
不过事实证明了维勇是相爱的

２４Ｌ  
嘛，她们也只能说说而已  
反正她们在怎么说维克托也不会看上她们嘛！

２５Ｌ  
维克托只要有勇利就够了！！

２６Ｌ  
嘛大家还是冷静一点比较好，不然到时候又会有维克托唯粉进来掐架了（。

２７Ｌ  
对啊大家别讨论唯粉了，我们来讨论维勇夫夫的婚礼吧！

２８Ｌ  
其实，我听不懂影片里的人在说什么ＱＱ  
外语捉急伤不起

２９Ｌ  
楼上等等我ＴＴ  
我勉勉强强能听懂一点，可是详细在说什么我就（痛苦

３０Ｌ  
从未如此恨过在英语课睡觉的自己（大哭

３１Ｌ  
我觉得最过分的是，这影片是英语跟日语交杂的影片

３２Ｌ  
对这是要逼死谁（。

３３Ｌ  
其实我都是看图说故事的我会说出来吗

３４Ｌ  
那个啊，刚刚我看到已经有字幕组帮这次的婚礼影片上字幕了，外语捉急的小伙伴可以点这个连结进去，置顶影片就是了  
密码是维勇夫夫的结婚日期  
（维勇字幕组官网）

３５Ｌ  
楼上你简直是世界的天使！

３６Ｌ  
谢谢３４Ｌ！  
你是上天派来拯救我的天使！

３７Ｌ  
３４Ｌ小天使祝你一生平安喜乐（感动大哭

３８Ｌ  
３４Ｌ请收下我对你的爱！（比心

３９Ｌ　 楼主  
呜哇哇感谢３４Ｌ小天使提供的影片连结！  
我马上把它放到影片连结那！

４０Ｌ　  
只有我觉得字幕组手脚超快的吗，昨天晚上放出来的影片在一天内就做完了  
更别提今天还是上班日

４１Ｌ　 维勇字幕组  
其实那是大家熬夜赶工出来的啦，如果有发现错字的话请大家提醒一下，我们会马上更改的  
维勇夫夫结婚恭喜＼（＾ｏ＾）／

４２Ｌ  
抓住楼上字幕组合影！  
感谢字幕组！！

４３Ｌ  
维勇字幕组的大家辛苦了！

４４Ｌ  
感谢字幕组跟楼主还有３４Ｌ小天使！  
马上冲去看影片！

４５Ｌ  
影片一开始就是维克托帅脸！  
摄影师做的好，今天晚餐给你加鸡腿！

４６Ｌ  
我记得这次好像是冰迷三姐妹当摄影师？（看推特

４７Ｌ  
三姐妹简直专业摄影一百年

４８Ｌ  
那个啊，其实我想说……  
影片那个维克托正脸，维克托的发际线是不是又高了啊  
看看那反光的额头（我是维克托粉求别打我ＱＱ

４９Ｌ  
不，有这种想法的人不只你一个  
维克托先生你的头发在哭泣

５０Ｌ  
维克托的脸在笑但他的头发在哭呢（。

５１Ｌ  
讲真，今年生日礼物粉丝后援会要不要送生发水给他

５２Ｌ  
生发水对他有用吗？  
我们不如送顶假发给他比较好

５３Ｌ  
其实维克托现在也很像戴假发啊，每次他跳起来的时候那个浏海飞扬的，我都以为下一秒他的头发会掉下来（。

５４Ｌ  
楼上不要这样２３３３３３３  
这样我以后要怎么看待维克托的头发

５５Ｌ  
大家怎么开始讨论起维克托的发际线了２３３３３３  
不行我要把这个帖子挽救回来  
我是正楼分隔线（划线

５６Ｌ  
进场的勇利好可爱喔呜呜呜呜呜  
看到维克托对他笑的时候还拿捧花遮住自己的脸（融化

５７Ｌ  
天啊我现在才发现原来两个人是穿着冰刀进场的！！  
滑进去的小天使好可爱呜呜呜呜呜呜（说人话

５８Ｌ  
是说神父到底是怎么进去冰场中央的，被选手们抬在头顶上滑进去的吗？

５９Ｌ  
抬在头顶上滑进去２３３３３３

６０Ｌ  
楼楼上别闹２３３３３  
太有画面感了２３３３３

６１Ｌ  
其实啊，那个，我想说（深呼吸  
我刚刚查了一下勇利手里的捧花然后出现了这个↓  
如果新娘的体型是丰腴型：应避免圆形设计，最好选择瀑布形、放射形或流线形的捧花。但如果是下围较丰满的新娘，捧花就不宜太大而拖长尾，圆形法式花球最好。  
勇利的捧花是以玫瑰花为主体的圆形法式花球呢。  
大家开始圈重点啰（？

６２Ｌ  
老师我知道了！  
重点是下围较丰满的新娘（举手

６３Ｌ  
下围啊……（看勇利的屁股  
啊嘶，这屁股真棒，想揉

６４Ｌ  
警察先生，这里有痴汉↑

６５Ｌ  
６３Ｌ的痴汉你给我住手  
勇利的屁股明明是我的！

６６Ｌ  
你们给我让开，由朕先来

６７Ｌ  
通通闪开，要摸勇利屁屁的通通给我排队，我先摸为敬！

６８Ｌ  
笑看楼上各位  
你们也只能在网络上意淫了  
因为勇利的屁股是维克托的

６９Ｌ  
楼上为什么你要说出真相（吐血

７０Ｌ  
楼楼上我们来决斗

７１Ｌ  
６８Ｌ就这样打碎了我的梦

７２Ｌ  
我放弃的是，放弃妳放弃爱放弃的梦被打碎（哭着唱

７３Ｌ  
跟着一起唱出来

７４Ｌ  
救命声音楼有毒２３３

７５Ｌ  
讲真勇利穿西装之后屁股更翘了呢（强硬拉回话题

７６Ｌ  
唉好羡慕维克托那个秃子啊啊  
为什么他可以占有勇利的屁股，我也好想要啊！

７７Ｌ  
楼上，首先你得有跟维克托一样的长相

７８Ｌ  
跟维克托一样的才华

７９Ｌ  
跟维克托一样的会撩人

８０Ｌ  
最后还要有跟维克托一样的发际线

８１Ｌ  
最后一样不要有也可以吧２３３３３

８２Ｌ  
你们到底对维克托的头发有什么怨念啊２３３３３

８３Ｌ  
这个帖子充满了对维克托头发的恶意（Ｏ

８４Ｌ  
因为爱到深处自然黑啊（不是

８５Ｌ  
好啦讲真的，穿白西装的维克托真的很帅啦  
看看那意气风发的帅脸跟完美的身材比例

８６Ｌ  
对啊，这男人从头到尾都那么完美

８７Ｌ  
只可惜他秃了（。  
维克秃（。

８８Ｌ  
够了２３３３３  
不要在黑维克托的头发了２３３

８９Ｌ  
我们还是来讨论婚礼吧ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ

９０Ｌ  
欸等等居然没有花童吗？

９１Ｌ  
因为冰迷三姐妹这次是婚摄的关系吧，会溜冰的小孩感觉也不好找

９２Ｌ  
可以找尤里当花童啊，身高上（？

９３Ｌ  
身高上ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ楼上别闹２３３３  
尤里身上有着战斗民族血统，他会长很高的２３３３３

９４Ｌ  
不要这样欺负尤里啦ｗｗｗｗ  
他这次是维克托的伴郎呢

９５Ｌ  
穿西装的小猫真可爱（爱心

９６Ｌ  
勇利的伴郎是彼集！  
把浏海梳起来真的好帅呜呜  
勇利跟彼集只要把浏海梳起来气质就会完全不同呢

９７Ｌ  
是说伴郎的意义是希望单身的朋友能沾到喜气或者找到伴侣对吧？

９８Ｌ  
尤里先不提，彼集的伴侣问题真的是个迷啊

９９Ｌ  
彼集不是要跟手机结婚吗？

１００Ｌ  
不ｗｗｗｗｗ跟手机结婚ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ

１０１Ｌ  
跟手机结婚的够了２３３３

１０２Ｌ  
不要这样啦要相信彼集能找到除了手机以外的真爱（？

１０３Ｌ  
讲真，我从未看过这种从头自拍到尾的伴郎ｗｗｗｗｗ

１０４Ｌ  
彼集你不要以为摄影机没拍到你在维勇夫夫接吻的时候在旁边偷偷凹姿势自拍２３３３３３

１０５Ｌ  
看手机屏幕，彼集还很巧妙的让维勇夫夫入境２２３３３

１０６Ｌ  
不愧是彼集·自拍·朱拉暖

１０７Ｌ  
我第一次看到这么爱自拍的伴郎２３３３３

１０８Ｌ  
比维勇夫夫还要抢风头２３３３

１０９Ｌ  
不，不是比维勇夫夫还抢风头的问题  
是维勇夫夫在接吻之后就从屏幕上消失了  
不对应该说，他们有出现过吗？不是只有白光吗？

１１０Ｌ  
我只看得到镜头一片白光  
尤里的脸很好的传达出我的心情  
（尤里不爽脸．ｊｐｇ）

１１１Ｌ  
心疼尤里２３３３３３３  
每次都要被维勇夫夫闪２３３３３

１１２Ｌ  
对啊他们闪的比维克托的额头光还亮呢

１１３Ｌ  
额头光２３３３３  
又要黑维克托了吗２３３３３

１１４Ｌ  
你们真的很坏ｗｗｗｗ

１１５Ｌ  
其实我刚刚偷偷查了一下维勇的结婚戒指，发现那是特殊订制的呢（。

１１６Ｌ  
赌一碗猪排饭绝对是维克托去订的

１１７Ｌ  
粗略估计数十万跑不掉吧

１１８Ｌ  
差不多，唉维克托真有钱

１１９Ｌ  
有钱有颜，完全的人生胜利组啊维克托

１２０Ｌ  
他人生唯一的缺憾就是秃头

１２１Ｌ  
不要再黑他的头发了２３３３３３  
怎么大家都在攻击维克托的头发ｗｗｗｗｗ

１２２Ｌ  
谁叫他娶了勇利（。

１２３Ｌ  
谁叫他能摸勇利的屁股（。

１２４Ｌ  
谁叫他能吃到勇利的肉体（。

１２５Ｌ  
楼上好像有那里怪怪的？

１２６Ｌ  
满满的勇利粉的怨念啊

１２７Ｌ  
维克托粉表示黑吧黑吧，反正我们平日也会黑他的头发

１２８Ｌ  
连维克托粉都放弃了吗ｗｗｗｗｗｗ

１２９Ｌ  
维克托的头发：我觉得我还能抢救一下

１３０Ｌ  
抱歉打断你们对维克托头发的讨论  
我比较好奇为什么抢捧花的人群里会出现男性，是的，波波维奇我说的就是你

１３１Ｌ  
米奇也在里面抢捧花啊２３３３３３

１３２Ｌ  
萨拉还呛米奇：「米奇，这是女性的场合给我让开！」

１３３Ｌ  
妹控为了不让妹妹有男朋友也是费尽苦心ｗｗｗｗｗ

１３４Ｌ  
等等米拉把尤里推进去一起抢捧花了２３３３３

１３５Ｌ  
勇利拿着捧花眼神都死了２３３３３

１３６Ｌ  
勇利看着抢捧花的人群心里想的满满都是：ＭＤＺＺ

１３７Ｌ  
男性去抢维克托手上的花椰菜好吗２３３３３

１３８Ｌ  
重点是，你们为什么要穿着冰刀抢捧花，出去抢不好吗２３３３３３

１３９Ｌ  
没有用四周跳来抢捧花不是成功的抢捧花姿势

１４０Ｌ  
四周跳抢捧花的不要闹ｗｗｗｗｗ一群人跳会受伤的ｗｗｗｗｗ

１４１Ｌ  
勇利直接随便乱丢了２３３３３  
天使你不要这样（笑炸

１４２Ｌ  
勇利完全放弃了ｗｗｗｗｗ

１４３Ｌ  
对ｗｗｗｗ  
结果是尤里接到捧花ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ

１４４Ｌ  
尤里接到的当下整个人傻住了ｗｗｗｗｗ

１４５Ｌ  
米拉还一直在旁边大笑２３３３３  
米拉姐姐妳的形象呢ｗｗｗｗ

１４６Ｌ  
米拉姐姐已经放弃形象了ｗｗｗｗ

１４７Ｌ  
接下来是维克托丢花椰菜！！

１４８Ｌ  
就只是一棵花椰菜还用什么丝带绑啊２３３３３

１４９Ｌ  
那是棵高大上的花椰菜ｗｗｗｗｗ

１５０Ｌ  
ＪＪ好烦啊２３３３３  
不要在抢花椰菜的人群里开始ＪＪ　Ｓｔｙｌｅ好吗２３３３  
还要勇利跟着他一起做２３３３３

１５１Ｌ  
维克托直接用花椰菜丢ＪＪ的头了２３３３３

１５２Ｌ  
您的丈夫：俄罗斯醋王使用了花椰菜攻击

１５３Ｌ  
玩家ＪＪ　　ＫＯ

１５４Ｌ  
醋王你还记得婚摄在录像吗２３３３３

１５５Ｌ  
他才不在乎２３３３３３

１５６Ｌ  
维克托：离我的勇利远一点

１５７Ｌ  
万万没想到婚礼会以这样的结局结束（？

１５８Ｌ  
所以他们喜宴吃什么啊？

１５９Ｌ  
不是猪排饭吗？  
（彼集ＩＧ上的猪排饭照片．ｊｐｇ）

１６０Ｌ  
我看克理斯的ＩＧ上也是猪排饭

１６１Ｌ  
其他人的ＩＧ上也都是猪排饭  
猪排饭，全都是猪排饭，这世界已经被猪排饭占领了

１６２Ｌ  
这是要大家吃完之后集体减肥的节奏吗２３３３

１６３Ｌ  
等等我刚刚刷到了什么！！  
（克理斯的脸书连结）

１６４Ｌ  
！！！！！！！！这是婚礼之后的喜宴会场吗？

１６５Ｌ  
％·×¥｛§¥＄‰＊＝＊＊－／“＠＆～·［｜¿￥＾～｛÷＆～～（打开瞬间被爆击到无法言语

１６６Ｌ  
在钢管上的那个是，喝醉的勇利吗（深呼吸

１６７Ｌ  
妈啊原来勇利喝醉之后会变成这样吗？？？？

１６８Ｌ  
谁灌勇利酒的，我只想说做的好！！！

１６９Ｌ  
等等谁能告诉我发生什么事了，我打不开影片呜呜呜  
（地区权限无法观看．ｊｐｇ）

１７０Ｌ  
就是在喜宴会场的时候不知道是谁趁维克托不注意的时候灌勇利酒，结果勇利就喝醉了。  
然后他就跑去舞台上开始跳脱衣舞，接着又跟克理斯跳钢管舞，维克托原本想在勇利脱衣服的时候上去阻止，结果被ＪＪ他们压在椅子上看完整场ｗｗｗｗｗ  
勇利跳完钢管舞之后就跑到维克托身上撒娇，维克托直接抱着勇利往门口走，影片到这里就结束了。

１７１Ｌ  
勇利的腰线哈嘶，好想搂上去

１７２Ｌ  
勇利的屁股扭起来真的太带感了

１７３Ｌ  
好想塞钱到勇利的内裤里

１７４Ｌ  
唯一可惜的是勇利穿的是四角裤（。

１７５Ｌ  
唉楼上你不懂，穿着四角裤跳钢管舞的勇利有种纯洁的色气

１７６Ｌ  
看看维克托看见勇利脱衣服的时候的脸黑的２３３３

１７７Ｌ  
好想上他（闭嘴

１７８Ｌ  
楼上小心维克托跟你决斗２３３３

１７９Ｌ  
维克托来战，我赢了勇利就是我的！

１８０Ｌ  
他们已经结婚了哦，你们是抢不过的

１８１Ｌ  
（委屈的哭出来

１８２Ｌ  
我想问，既然勇利今天还有力气可以陪维克托进行发布会，那是不是代表前一天晚上他们……（嗯

１８３Ｌ  
没做吗（说出来

１８４Ｌ  
怎么可能会没做！勇利这么诱人！！

１８５Ｌ  
那这样的话是维克托不行吗

１８６Ｌ  
够了你们这群污妖王２３３３  
现在还没到深夜场时间２３３３３

１８７Ｌ  
好啦讲真的，我很在意克理斯说的那句再次跟勇利斗舞  
所以勇利曾经跟克理斯斗过舞吗？？？

１８８Ｌ  
如果是真的话……天啊克理斯求放出影片啊啊！

１８９Ｌ  
等等我突然想到，勇利的家人不是也在现场吗？

１９０Ｌ  
哇哦好刺激

１９１Ｌ  
天啊在家人面前的羞耻Ｐｌａｙ　ｗｗｗ

１９２Ｌ  
勇利在影片底下回留言了２３３３３３

１９３Ｌ  
（勇利留言截图．ｊｐｇ）

１９４Ｌ  
着急的求克理斯把影片删掉的勇利好可爱ｗｗｗｗｗ

１９５Ｌ  
而且看勇利的意思是好像完全不知道他喝醉之后跳舞的事情ｗｗｗｗ

１９６Ｌ  
所以酒醒之后完全没有记忆吗２２３３３

１９７Ｌ  
太可爱了ｗｗｗｗ

１９８Ｌ  
快看维克托的ＩＧ！！！  
（机票跟护照照片．ｊｐｇ）

１９９Ｌ  
这是准备要跟勇利出国的节奏吗？

２００Ｌ  
才刚结婚就要去度蜜月了吗！！！

２０１Ｌ  
维克托刚刚在脸书上发了一则贴文：我跟勇利结婚啰，谢谢大家的祝福  
（维克托跟勇利拿着结婚证．ｊｐｇ）  
（维克托跟勇利一起晒婚戒．ｊｐｇ）

２０２Ｌ  
好啦好啦知道你又要虐狗，虐狗夫夫结婚恭喜！

２０３Ｌ  
虐狗夫夫结婚恭喜！！

２０４Ｌ  
闪光夫夫结婚恭喜！！

２０５Ｌ  
滑冰夫夫结婚恭喜！！

２０６Ｌ  
维勇结婚恭喜！！

２０７Ｌ  
祝早生贵子！！

２０８Ｌ  
早生贵子的那个有点困难２３３３３

２０９Ｌ  
维勇夫夫结婚恭喜！祝蜜月愉快！！

２１０Ｌ  
结婚恭喜！期待维勇夫夫蜜月结束后的商演！

２１１Ｌ  
维勇夫夫结婚恭喜！

２１２Ｌ  
维勇夫夫结婚恭喜！

２１３Ｌ  
维勇夫夫结婚恭喜！

２１４Ｌ  
维勇夫夫结婚恭喜！

２１５Ｌ　 楼主  
好啦为了避免灌水，这个帖子我就先请管理员设定禁止回复啦！  
最后，祝维勇夫夫幸福！

管理员  
＊此帖已关闭留言设定＊

 

＊

是的这是一篇充满对于维克托的发际线还有勇利屁股的怨念论坛体（？  
唉虽然说之前已经写过一次结婚了我还是，算了就算官方一直打我脸我还是要写一篇结婚论坛体  
之后应该是更维勇ＡＢＯ吧（？  
Ｆａｔｅ　Ｐａｒｏ的维勇我还在慢慢摸（欸  
唉瑞凡我觉得我打字打不完（难过


End file.
